In Another World
by Entenka
Summary: So, I was on my way home when I was struck by lightning. The next thing I know I am sitting with a guy who claims to be God and tells me he killed me by accident. In return, he reincarnates me into another world where magic, monsters and adventures await. I really hope I can make it in this new world, and I hope that I can still read those Light Novels from my world. OC/Harem


"Hello."-Normal speech

_Hello._-Normal thought

"**Awaken..."**-Angry speech/Attack move

_**Awaken...**_-Angry thought/Attack move

(Rejoice!)-Narration/Writer's Note

**Disclaimer:** _**In Another World With My Smartphone**_ **belongs to Patora Fuyuhara, HobbyJAPAN CO./HJ Bunko and J-Novel Club. I do not own it nor anything else that appears in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**OC P.O.V**_

"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am sorry to say that you are dead."

"...what?"

The old man bowed his head before me. There we were, in a sea of clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see, perhaps even further than that. Amidst it all, we sat together on a small square of tatami mats. Four-and-a-half tatami mats, to be precise. It was a simple little room, though the description was a loose fit since it lacked both walls and a roof, floating in the clouds. It was furnished with a small tea table, a set of draws, an old CRT TV, and an old-fashioned telephone. It was all very classical if nothing else.

But all that aside, back to the Lord God. Or at least, the man who claimed to be God. He looked like an old man with grey hair. He has long eyebrows and a long beard. His hair is slicked back, and he wears a pair of black glasses. For clothes, he wears light brown robes with a darker brown robe on top.

_Very Japanese looking for someone claiming to be the Lord God._ I thought as I finished taking in God's look. I remembered walking home from my friend's birthday party when I decided to take a walk through the park and then ended up here in front of this… person?

"I am afraid to say that I made a bit of a blunder when I dropped some lightning into the world below. Truly, I am sorry about my mistake. I never intended for it to strike anyone… the chances of it happening are really low to begin with, and with your EX level luck, this was even more surprising. Really, I cannot apologize enough." God explained as he bowed his head.

"So I was struck by lightning, died and am now in heaven, right? This is hard to take in…" I said as he gazed off into the distance. That would certainly explain the blinding flash of light and thundering roar I head. "And did you say EX level luck?" _What am I? A video game character?_

"Ah, no. We are actually far above heaven. It is where all the Gods live. You could call this the Divine Realm, I suppose. I had to summon you here myself, well, your soul anyway. You have a surprising amount of willpower to awaken just as a spirit. I haven't even finished recreating your body yet, you see. Now, um, Ku… Ku-chi-ki…"

"Ah, Kuchiki. Kuchiki Shiki. Shiki is my given name." I introduced myself as my eyes drifted down to my slightly see-through hand. So I was a spirit huh?

"Ah, yes, young Shiki." Old man God addressed me as he poured both of us a cup of tea.

"As for your luck, it appears that you were one of the very few mortals in the various worlds given a blessing by the God of Luck. She is still very angry with me about your death. She is a very dedicated God with a select few people she looks over." The Lord God said as he lightly tapped the side of his teacup. I could faintly see a nervous look on God's face when he mentioned the God of Luck.

_So even deities are not immune to feminine fury huh?_

"You seem rather calm about the position that you are in. You are most certainly dead. I had thought that you would have been a bit more panicked, or maybe even furious."

"I guess it really hasn't set in yet. I have no explanation for anything I am seeing and hearing right now except that maybe I am dreaming, yet I don't feel like I am. Well, if I am really dead then there is nothing I can do about it." I sighed, taking a sip of the delicious tea. I would later question how a spirit could do such a thing before forgetting about it when I remembered I also talked to God.

"That is a rather mature outlook."

_Even so, I never thought I'd die at the ripe old age of 16... _I thought, looking away for a second before returning my attention to the old man. "So, what happens next? Heaven or hell, which way are you sending me?"

"Oh no! Perish the thought! This was all my fault, and I will gladly take responsibility for that. You'll be resurrected in a moment, don't you worry about that. But…" God seemed to stumble over his words for a moment. "I can certainly restore you to life, but I cannot simply place you back where you came from. There are rules about this kind of thing, you understand? Once again, allow me to profusely apologise for this situation… Now to the point."

"Go on." I said, encouragingly.

"It is possible to grant you life in a _different_ world. A chance to begin anew, so to speak. Of course, I will understand if you don't like the idea, but-"

"Sounds good to me."

"...It does?" Finding his endless apology cut short, God's face was almost comically blank.

"I mean, you said that you were going to bring me back to life after all. That is enough for me. Being in another world seems cool as well if the Isekai novels I used to read can be taken to heart in a matter like this."

"You truly are an amazing young man… You would have been a great person had you continued to live in your world. Please forgive my carelessness." Poor old God looked very down ridden indeed.

In a way, I empathize with him. I remembered having to apologise to my parents whenever I did something wrong that could not be undone. A thought to when I broke one of my father's special porcelain tea set's came to my mind as I remembered having to profusely apologize to him for the whole day. I did manage to replace it though with the money I earned from my part-time job, though it took a long time and a lot of Yen. In the end, he apologized to me and said that I would have a shot at life again. What a good person, eh, God.

What a good God.

"At least allow me to make it up to you somehow. I am permitted to grant you small favours like that… Does anything come to mind?"

"Not at the moment, eto, but this world you said you were sending me to. What kind of place is it?"

"Ah, in comparison to your world it is not _quite_ as developed as of yet. Hm… your world was the one with the middle ages, correct? I suppose it is close to that level, on a societal standpoint. Well, half of it at least! It varies a bit by location."

Well… my quality of life has dropped dramatically now. That sucks. I wonder if I will have to rely on the old survival skills I picked up from my time at my grandparents. Well, I call it survival skills but it was just basic camping stuff. Will I really be okay in this new world? _I wonder?_

"About these favours, how many am I allowed and what rules do you have to follow for them?" I asked while I had several thoughts running through my head.

"Hm, well I would ask that you don't ask for too many of them. I really do want to make this up to you but I still have to follow the rules I set out, you see. So nothing too drastic. And as for rules, that would depend on what you are asking for."

"Well, for one thing, can I still get information from my world?" What can I say? I was just your average high school student who spent practically my whole life surrounded by technology.

(WN: Generation Z all the way!)

"Well, it is possible to do that. However, there will be some restrictions on what you can and can't do. Like posting messages, or contacting people you may know. The problem is what will you use to connect you to your world. I guess it could be possible using magic…"

"Magic? Did you say magic? You mean the people of this world can cast spells and stuff?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Fear not, you should be able to use it freely in due time."

_Magic, Magic, Magic~_ I felt giddy at the notion of learning real magic. Houdini and the other magicians of the world could go suck it, I was going to be a real-life Merlin! Unless Merlin was real.

"All right, then. We should really see to getting you your body back and getting you ready to go."

"Thank you for all this, really."

"Not at all. This whole situation was a result of my mistake to begin with. Ah, speaking of which, I best make your new body a bit sturdier and give your abilities a boost while I'm at it. I'll make it considerably harder for you to die this time. I don't mean to be rude but I really don't want to see you again so soon." The old God smiled wryly.

"I will be unable to do much for you directly once you are down in the world below. So just consider this a little present from me."

"Thank you once again."

"I may not be able to interfere with the lower realms too much, but I can offer my advice when you ask for it. Well then, until next time." God saw me off with a saintly smile, and I blacked out for an instant.

_(A new chapter begins for this young teen in a completely different world.)_

* * *

**I hoped you all liked the introduction chapter for this. Now, while I did put this story under the **_**In Another World With My Smartphone**_ **category, I can see it going into three different directions from here.**

**1\. Shiki replaces Touya as the main character with his Null Magic being slightly different and possible harem change (add more girls).**

**2\. Shiki is the first person to be reincarnated with Touya following a couple of weeks or months later. (I can see both boys becoming fast friends, or they were best friends before reincarnating and Touya is happy to see him again.)**

**3\. Different lands, Characters that will include OCs and existing characters. Elements from other anime/manga/LN that will be intertwined into the story.**

**Leave a review on what you think would be a good idea for me to do. Until next time!**


End file.
